An Upside-Down World
by Mezzy-Ku
Summary: What if there were different worlds, different dimensions? What if they were so similar and so different? What if they were never supposed to collide? ...And what if they did?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, very sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not claim to own it and I do not want to be sued. This is just a good waste of my time, O.K.? Can't I waste my time in peace?? Right…don't sue.J

A.N.: Sorry, this may get just a bit confusing for some, but try to follow anyway.^-^ It should become clear whatever is confusing you in a short amount of time. And now, I bring you: 

**An Upside-Down World **

Chapter One:

My life was turned upside-down one day. I use to have a very simple life, really, until something happened that I cannot, and never will, forget. It's hard to remember what it was like before it all happened but I do remember what I used to do. I'll tell you about my story, now. It's quite interesting, actually. It happened what might have been an eternity ago.

When I was six, almost seven and happy to be, I lived a very regular life. Well, more regular than it is now. My parents, Relena and Heero Yuy, were quite important people. My mom was president of the United States, which I thought meant she was the most important person in the world at the time. My dad was a spy who worked in the secret services. I didn't know he was a spy, though, I just thought he worked for my mom. 

I remember one day, not long before it all happened, when I was sitting in the kitchen playing with some of my dolls; some Barbies and things. My mom was on the phone with someone important in the same room as me. My mom didn't always have much time for me; neither did my dad, so I treasured any time I could be around either of them. Since they were usually busy, my mom's friend, Hilde, would usually take care of me. Although, she could only spare so much time for me while having to take care of her four kids as well.

Anyway, while my mom was on the phone in the kitchen one day, the most peculiar thing happened. I asked my mom if I could have a Gundam toy, the kind that kids my age loved to play with. The strange thing was, I had no idea what a Gundam was. My mom asked the person to hold on the phone and asked me it was. I told her I had no idea. She gave me a dry frown and then continued talking on the phone.

My dad walked through the door then and dropped his things onto the table with a loud thud. My mom turned to the noise and then smiled at him as a greeting. I ran towards him, with one doll still in my hand, and gave his leg a big hug. He gave me the tiniest twitch of a smile, the biggest smile he usually gives anyone, and picked me up.

"How was your day, daddy?" I asked him with my innocent smile I used to have. He pulled on one of my honey colored pigtails and told me his day had been fine. My mom came over to us after that, having finished up on the phone, and gave my dad a warm hug. She asked him the same question I had but he gave a different answer to her.

"How it usually is." He told her with a sigh, "We still haven't been able to infiltrate…the place I told you about." My mom nodded to him with a sympathetic frown and then asked me if she could speak to my dad alone. I nodded and scurried away to my bedroom. 

When I opened my door, for a second I thought I saw light purple instead of soft pink painted on my walls. I easily convinced myself it was my imagination and then imagined something about walls being able to change color whenever they wanted to. I sat down at my computer and went to go play one of the games I liked to play on the Internet. I was on there until dinnertime when I was called downstairs.

When I got their, my mom told me that she and my dad wouldn't be having dinner with me, that they had something important to do, and that I'd be going to Hilde's for dinner. I had really been looking forward to eating dinner with them for a change and I refused to go through the door. I held onto the doorpost as tightly as I could but it didn't matter. My dad was too strong for me and hauled me off to the limousine waiting for us. 

The whole way to Hilde's house, I made the ride torture. I screamed and wailed in the back like there was no tomorrow until my dad raised his hand. I then cringed into the seat and covered my head. My mom looked at my dad, frowning and shaking her head. He shrugged to show it had worked and sat back in his seat. The rest of the car ride went silently.

Hilde was there to welcome me at the door with a couple faces peaking out from behind her legs. I rubbed away the tears that were staining my face and tried to look happy to see her. The twins, Jessica and Joey, started pulling on each of my arms to get me to play with one of them. I was even less happy to be there then. I pushed Jessica to the floor, who started crying, and ran to the room they let me use to sleep in when I stayed here overnight. I buried my face into the pillow and soon the pillow was quite damp with my tears. I paused from my crying for a moment to hear what was happening in the hallway outside. 

My mom was apologizing for my behavior and saying it really was there fault, that they haven't been the best of parents to me recently. I then turned back to my pillow and cried more. 

A knock on the door came some time later and, after I didn't answer, Hilde walked in while pushing Joey back out when he tried to squirm in. She started rubbing my head and said in quiet voice, "It's all right if you want to stay here and cry, honey. Your dinner will be kept warm for you and you can come eat it when you are ready." I sat up and nodded to her and rubbed my forehead. It had started stinging, I thought from my tears, but when I brought my hand away from my face there was blood on it. 

Hilde gasped and picked me up and ran to the nearest bathroom. She washed away the blood with cold water and then pressed a cloth to my head to stop the bleeding. She took a few deep breaths before saying, "Honey, please tell me the truth, what did you do to your forehead?"

I shrugged and said I didn't know but she only shook her head sighing, "Please, Andrea, don't lie to me about this. What did you do to your head?" I shook my head again and said I really didn't know but she seemed to refuse to accept it. "Please don't do this, I don't want to think we need to send you to a psychiatrist. The press would love that, the President's daughter needing psychiatric help." I blinked at her, not knowing what a psychiatrist was, and she sighed and told me to never mind that.

After the bleeding stopped, she didn't give me the option of eating when I wanted. She put the dinner in front of me and told me to eat it all down. I did eat it, if not really slowly, and she was sure to keep the kids away from the kitchen. Duo, her husband, came in at one point, glanced at my bandaged forehead, and asked what has happened. She told him that I wouldn't tell her what I had done and he frowned at her then turned to me.

"Come on, Andrea, what did you do to your forehead? If it was something stupid, then don't worry. I do stupid things all the time." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I told him what I had told Hilde but he didn't seem to believe me either. He didn't press me about it, though. He simply turned to Hilde and told her if I didn't want to tell, then that was my business. I remember getting a bit annoyed that no one believed me but decided not to repeat what I had been telling everyone. I went to bed after dinner without going to play with any of Hilde's kids, not that I cared if they were offended.

The next day wasn't much different. My mom and dad came to pick me up from Hilde's after school at around 5 o'clock and said we could all have dinner together that night. I was thrilled to be able to eat with them and at dinner they asked me how my day had been. I told that what I had done in school but left out one thing. I remember asking my teacher when we would be learning this story I was looking forward to hearing. She told me she had never heard of that book but I insisted she said she was going to read it to us. When I didn't stop asking her about it, she made me sit in the corner. When she asked me if I wanted to come out of the corner because I had learned my lesson, I asked her what the lesson I was supposed to have learned was. She asked if I would stop bugging her about the story and I answered, "What story?" with a serious face. Her eyes widened and she intentionally ignored me for the rest of the day even when I put my hand up to answer a question.

That night, I remembered having a nightmare about this strange battle with these robot-type things. I remembered seeing a picture of my father bleeding and what I thought was him dying. I woke up screaming and ran to my parents' room. I told them about it and they exchanged worried glances. I slept in their bed for the rest of the night and didn't remember any dreams after that.

The next day, a Saturday, I was supposed to spend with Hilde and her family. We were all going to a circus. I remember mentioning to Hilde that I wondered if Trowa was with this circus. She laughed and said, "You know he's a gymnast, not a clown. Doing flips is different than being an acrobat in a circus. Besides, he's busy training for the Olympics; he won't let anyone convince him he's gotten too old."

I blinked in thought and then said, "But I thought he was a clown. Don't you remember his outfit? The one with the baggy pants and the half of a mask?" 

Hilde chuckled more and said, "He wouldn't even wear anything baggy when he performed and he's only worn that mask once when he performed. It was to show the art behind his random flipping or something. I didn't know you had seen that performance though. In fact, I thought you had only met him once."

I suddenly had a headache and just made a small nod. I tired to remember him again and got the image of him doing the only performance I had ever seen. He wasn't wearing a mask.

I watched the performance put on in the big top and soon forgot what had been troubling me. A while into it, a magician performing asked for a lovely and talented assistant. Me, along with three of Hilde's children, waved our hands into the air. I was chosen and rushed to the middle of the area as fast as my small legs could carry me. He remarked at the resemblance of me to the President's daughter and I told him that that was who I was. He called out to the audience how exiting it was to have me there and made a joke about him better not cut me in half. 

He asked me to choose a card of this over sized deck of cards and I chose the queen of spades. He asked me what my card was and when I told him, he said how lucky the card was. Good or bad, that differed, though. He took the card and shuffled it into the deck and did a bunch of fancy things. At the end of the trick, the card was on my back. I giggled in amusement at the trick and he sent me back to my seat after getting me a "big round of applause". Right before I reached the steps, though, the space in front of me seemed to just rip. There was a strange battle that I could see through the rip that somehow reminded me of something out of my dream. 

Screams arose form the crowd; all of them knowing right away it wasn't part of the act. A strange breeze seemed to blow from the opening and around me. As hard as I tried, the wind was too strong for me and sucked me in. I had heard Hilde screaming my name a second before I fell into the rip, and then blackness hit.

My world had now turned upside down, and in more ways than one.

            -End Chapter One


	2. Default Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I have a story I'm going to tell you about. I used to have a normal life, well, a somewhat normal life, until my world turned upside-down. I remember what life was like before, exciting and terrible, but my innocence didn't let me see it; well, not much of it, at least. But, despite the war going on and the means of fighting it, it was nothing compared to what was about to happen to me. It happened what seemed to be an eternity ago.

I was almost seven, and happy to be, when everything started. My parents, Relena and Heero Yuy, were quite important people. My mom was the Vice Foreign Minister of the Preventers. I thought this made her very important and special, luckily I didn't know at the time that her organization hadn't been doing a very good job. My father was one of the pilots of the new model Gundams, NeoWing Zero. 

That day, though, I remember sitting in the kitchen while my mom talked on the phone with someone important. I was playing with one of my Gundam toys—my father hated them so I wouldn't let him see me playing with them—when I had a strange thought. I felt like asking my mom for a Barbie doll. When I did ask her, though, she shushed me by waving her hand and giving me a look. I was about to remind myself to ask her for one later when I couldn't remember what it was I wanted.

My dad came through the door then and dropped his things on the kitchen table; including a gun that spun a few times when it hit the metal table. I glanced at the toys I was playing with and flung them aside then made a run for my dad's leg, which I clung to. He looked down at me with a muttered, "Hn." and pulled on one of my moss green pigtails. He then walked past me and went to talk to my mom. She finished up on the phone and gave him a warm hug. She asked how his day was and he shrugged with an added, "The usual." 

"I should hope you didn't get injured in your suit today." My mom said to him as more of a question than a statement.

My dad shrugged and went into the other room. My mom told me to stay there while she had a private conversation with my dad in the other room. I nodded and continued to play with my toys, which I retrieved from where I had flung them. A while later, though it was probably just a few minutes, child perception of time not being very good, I went up to my room. When I opened my door, I could have sworn I saw soft pink instead of light purple painted on my walls. I shrugged it off and figured it was a trick of the mind with a quick thought that it would be cool if walls could change color whenever they wanted. I then went to my computer and logged on to the Internet. I tried to hack into my school's network but I couldn't figure it out. I decided I'd have to ask my dad how to do it again.

After playing games on the net for a while, my mom called me down. She said she had a meeting and my dad had a mission so I'd be staying at Hilde's for the night. I nodded to her; it was a pain when I couldn't have dinner with my parents, which happened all too often. I didn't want to make a scene, though, even though I wasn't too happy to be going to Hilde's with her four children.

We went into the limousine waiting for us and had a silent trip the whole way. When we arrived, Hilde was waiting with open arms and a couple of faces peaking out from behind her. The twins, Jesse and Joey, took either of my hands and asked me to play with them. I took my hands out of theirs and muttered, "Omae o korosu" to them. They exchanged glances and blinked; I remember it being fun to be somewhat bilingual, though I knew English much better than I did Japanese. I had picked that phrase up from my dad, though. 

My mom was talking to Hilde as Duo walked over to my parents with his bag ready; he'd be joining my dad on his mission, I figured. I made my way to the room they let me stay in while I was there and went straight to my closet after shutting and locking the door. I used to keep a stash of things hidden in a space in my closet behind a few pairs of clothes. I went into my stash and pulled the box out. In it were a couple Gundam toys, a pocketknife, and a toy gun. I've always had a fascination with weapons, which my mom says I get from my dad.

I took the pocketknife and twirled it around in my hand a few times before putting it down. I picked up one of the Gundam toys and tried to pull its arm off just for the fun of it; it wasn't one of my favorites anyway. I then grabbed my toy gun after I couldn't get the arm off my toy and looked to see it was empty of caps. I threw it across the room in frustration; I was really starting to get bored now. I then picked up my knife again and started carving random things into the door of the closet. A knock came at the door then that startled me—I was startled because I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing that—and I by accidentally made a slash across my forehead. I did my best to stifle a yelp but a fair amount of the scream I was holding in got out.

"Drea! Are you all right in there? What's wrong?" I remember hearing worry taking over Hilde's voice from outside my door as I desperately tried to wipe away the blood that kept pouring from my skull. 

I called out to her, "I'm all right, I just scratched myself a bit and it hurt."

"Well, are you bleeding? Are you O.K.? Please, let me in, Andrea, so I can have a look at it. Please." I couldn't remember if it was the concern in her voice or the dizziness that was overwhelming me, but I stumbled over to the door and unlocked it a second before collapsing. I was very vaguely aware of being picked up by Hilde and taken to the nearest bathroom where she washed off the blood and tried to stop the bleeding. 

It eventually stopped, although I felt more dizzy then ever by the end. When it did Hilde continuously muttered to either me of herself about getting fluids in me fast as she carried me down the stairs to the kitchen. She gave me a glass of apple juice and all but poured it down my throat to get it in me, though some still didn't make it in and soaked my shirt instead.

She put me to rest then and told me I needed a good night's sleep to regain my strength and blood. She also said that she would make sure no one bothered me while I slept. I remember my only response was a quiet moan before sleep over took me. I figured Hilde left the room after a few moments; I don't think she even saw what I had done to her wall.

My dreams were definitely not pleasant ones, possibly because of my lack of blood. I remembered dreaming about my dad piloting his Gundam, which seemed to switch to a different dream all of a sudden. My other dream was still of my dad, though he was a spy who got shot in the heart. 

I was awoken in the middle of the night when my dad arrived to take me home. I was groggy from sleep and a lack of energy so at first I was a bit panicky about being awoken in the middle of the night and carried off by my dad, despite Hilde's protests. I slept once we reached the car and I didn't wake until the morning.

The next day went much like the one before. I had a short scolding followed by a lecture of the same length about playing with weapons that weren't toys. I then went to the private school that my mom made me go to and barely paid attention the whole day. After school, my dad was waiting outside to pick me up and take me to the building where my mom worked. I had dinner there along with some of my mom's coworkers and hated it. Not only did I not care much for any of them, but the conversations were always to different than the ones I was used to. Although, when just the three of us had dinner together, chances were no one would be talking anyway. 

I thought back to my day at school while I ate my microwaved meal and frowned unconsciously in thought. A peculiar thing had happened; I had asked my teacher when we would be using the box of blocks to help us with the math work. She gave me an annoyed frown and told me that no such things were needed for the learning of math. When I got back to my seat, I couldn't quite remember what I had asked of her. I felt better, though, when she read the story I had been waiting to hear.

That night I had almost the same dream as before, except when my regular nightmare was interrupted by a stranger one, it involved my mom speaking on a podium as someone fired a gun at her and my dad took the shot instead. He seemed to die again. I woke up shivering from that dream and knocked on my parents door. My dad told me to go away the same time my mom told me to come in. 

I kept the dream to myself but told them it was a bad one so my mom let me sleep beside her for the night. I couldn't remember any other dreams I had after that.

The next day was when it all really started. It was a Saturday so I didn't need to go to school. My dad was on a mission and my mom was busy in meetings all day, though. I roamed the Preventer's base for a long time before sneaking my way outside. I was sure I would be able to easily find my way back so I started walking. 

I paused for a moment when I heard loud noises somewhere far off. I turned and ran towards the noise expecting to find my dad piloting his Gundam. I was exactly right and quite thrilled to be able to finally see this in real life. I took safety behind the corner of a building and watched in total fascination. I slowly took steps closer and closer to the action, mostly unconsciously, but when I realized what I was doing, I couldn't make my legs go in any other direction. That's when it happened right in front of me.

NeoWing Zero pulled out this laser beam, at least that's what I remember what I thought it was, and shot fire at a line of enemy mobile suits. It easily cut through each one that was in the way and winked out right when it made it past the mobile suit in it's aim. My eyes nearly popped out of my head; I was more excited right then than I had ever been. But that wasn't all.

Where the shot winked out, a rip seemed to form right in the air itself. Inside I could see what I thought looked like a circus. I was surprised to find myself quite close to the rip and a strange breeze seemed to blow out of the rip and tried to suck me in. As hard as I tried to get out of the current of the breeze, it seemed to grab me and pull me right through the rip. No one even noticed the rip, or me being sucked into it, as darkness hit me. 

That's when my world turned upside down, and in more ways than one.

            -End Chapter 2 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I remember slowly awaking to the sound of a rhythmic beeping. I realized it was a heart monitor and that the beeping noise I heard was my own heartbeat. My sight was blurry at first but my eyes soon focused; in front of me I saw the woman who had been my doctor since I was a little girl, Sally Po. Something troubled me, though; her eye color wasn't what I always remembered it being. She smiled warmly at me when she realized I was awake and asked me how I felt.

"Kind of dizzy, I think," was the answer I remember giving her. She nodded and placed a hand on my forehead and checked a few other things before writing something down. 

She put her pen down and studied me for a moment before saying, "You were found right in the middle of a Gundam battle. A very dangerous place to be, and not only for someone your age. What you were doing there, I'm not going to ask. I will ask for your name, though."

I knew she expected me to give it to her then so I did, even though I was almost certain she should have known it, "It's Andrea Yuy, don't you…know that?" 

She frowned at me and turned to her clipboard to write something down. She then turned back to me and asked, "Your parents are Relena and Heero?"

I scratched my forehead where my wound was still healing—I had forgotten it was there until now—and then answered her, confused so much I thought I was dreaming, "Yeah, they are, didn't you know that? Aren't you Sally Po?"

"Yes, Drea, and I would like to ask if you have dyed your hair recently."

I blinked a few times before answering, "No, why would I do that?" I questioned grabbing one of my messy pigtails. They had been honey colored all my life—the same color as my mom's hair. I remember starting to be a bit worried, not knowing why things were just the slightest bit off. It was quite disturbing, really. "Where am I? Where are my parents?" I asked with hysteria creeping into my voice.

"Calm down, calm down. You're just at the Preventer's base in the infirmary ward. Your dad, or at least that is who I think he was, was the one to bring you here. You were found unconscious in the middle of a battle, like I said, and your dad spotted you. He paused from the battle to bring you here, although when I asked if you were his kid he—never mind." She shook her head, two short braids swinging with the motion and continued, "Your mom is busy in meetings but will come visit you when she gets out of one."

I remember taking the information in but couldn't understand what she was saying; it didn't make sense to me. My father didn't fight in battles, and there weren't even any battles I knew about. It was her eyes, though, that were the most unsettling. I was sure I knew what color her eyes were. "Did your eyes…change color?" I asked even though I didn't think that was even possible.

"Change color? Why no, they've been like this as far back as I can remember, why do you ask? I know you've only seen me a couple times, are you sure you remember my eye color from when you last saw me?" 

I remember shaking my head in disbelief at her last comment. A couple times? I had seen her many more times than that; I've been going to her whenever I was sick, or not really sick, since I was a baby. 

A knock at the door interrupted me then from my puzzled thoughts that were swimming through my poor six-year-old head, and my mom entered. My first thoughts were that I was glad to see her, but a few moments later, something about her seemed…different…as well that I couldn't quite place my finger on. 

She first had a few private whispered words with Sally before coming to me and asking how I was. I told I was feeling all right, except being a bit dizzy. She nodded with a small smile and sat down at the edge of my bed. I remember looking at her face, studying it, really, and I noticed that her face looked a bit different somehow. Almost like it looked older without her really looking older. "Are you my mom?" I asked innocently. I knew it was a pretty dumb question to ask but I asked it all the same.

She frowned at me and rubbed her hands together for a moment before answering, "Perhaps, do you think I am?"

I shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Nothing has made sense to me since I woke up here. I think you're my mommy, and I don't think you are at the same time. Are you?"

She paused, staring at me a few moments, before answering, "No, I don't believe I am. Even if I'm not around her most of the time, I pride myself in knowing I could pick my daughter out of a crowd even if I couldn't see her in one. A remarkable resemblance, I'll admit, but not only is the hair color wrong, but you just look…different…somehow."

Sally was listening intently as well as me and said to Relena, "Are you sure? I've never seen any two people look so alike as this girl does to your own. Besides, she says her name is Andrea Yuy, and that you and Heero are her parents. That seems a bit more than a coincidence."

Relena shook her head, "I already told you, I know exactly how my daughter looks and this isn't it. As for her name," Relena sighed, "I think this is something that needs solving." She turned to me then and asked me, "Your mom…does she look just like me?" I nodded and she continued, "What's her job?"

"She's the President of the United States." I answered proud I was able to say that whole thing without messing it up.

The woman in front of me, the one so similar and so different from my mom it scared me, put up a thoughtful look for a moment before saying, "Your father, then?"

"He works for my mom, I don't really know what he does, though."

She sighed and then looked at Sally and turned back to me, "If her parents really are who she says they are than my only conclusion is she is not from this world, nor any we could reach by means of space travel."

Sally's eyes widened, "You're kidding! Another dimension, you're saying? Well that doesn't seem very possible." 

Relena stood up and shook her head, "It might just be that. I have to go now, see that she is well taken care of. If anyone wonders about her, other than Heero, who I want you to tell what I just told you, tell them…that she was some girl found unconscious on the street and brought in by me because I noticed the resemblance. I don't want any trouble brought on her; my other self would probably not appreciate it. Goodbye," She turned to me and smiled, "Goodbye, child." She said then exited and left Sally and me to wonder about her strange conclusion. 

"It almost makes sense." Sally said and moved around to all the machines to make sure I wasn't attached to anything. She then helped me out of the bed and made sure I could stand. She motioned me to the door my "other" mom had left and turned to say to me, "Whether your mo—Relena is right or not, you should still keep a low profile. You may wander about the base freely, but do try to avoid people. And please, whatever you do, don't leave the building." I nodded to her and left the room.

I was glad to be out of there, that room was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't really know where to go, so I just chose to go down the hall to my right and follow it to wherever it would take me. 

Some time later, after I had done a good job at wandering the place, I found myself outside one of the entrances. Heero—not my dad, I had to remind myself that—walked through that entrance right then followed by a few other people. I recognized most of them as friends of my parents. Duo was there, though it took me some time to recognize him with all that hair. I saw Quatre only once before but remember him because of how much I liked him. Trowa I remembered because of my strange thought at the circus before I arrived here. The last one I either didn't know or couldn't remember, though I thought he might be Wufei, a friend my parents had mentioned before.

Each one had something different about them. Duo's hair was the main thing, though I thought there was something else. Quatre I thought looked a bit less innocent, and his hair was cut differently. There was something different about him also that I couldn't figure out. Trowa's strange bangs were what was the most obvious. Though something about him as well was quite different. The other guy I didn't know and therefore couldn't tell if he looked different or not.

As for my dad, or the one that I would normally think was my dad, he looked more similar to what I knew him as than anyone else I had met. The same deadly look, along with the same mysteriousness shrouded in darkness. Though he seemed a bit more extreme in all those cases. Though the aura he would always give off, the touch-me-and-I'll-probably-kill-you aura, never would phase me. It almost did now, when I looked at him while he stared down at me.

"I could have sworn your daughter had your hair color, not Relena's. Or did you let her dye her hair?" Duo's voice was the same, the one that always wanted to make me laugh.

"That's because she is not my daughter." Heero said coldly, eyeing me with a suspicious glare.

I remember it took me some time to work up my courage enough to actually talk to him with that searching glare locked on me, "Mom—Relena has a message for you." Heero's eyebrow raised just the slightest bit so I decided to continue, "She says that she thinks that I come from a different another…dimension…and that I need to be treated well." I glanced at the people standing to his side and then remembered that Heero was supposed to be told that and only him. I winced and smacked my forehead before looking back up at him. 

The searching glare hadn't left his face but he nodded slightly, "If Relena really said that then I'll have to respect it. Consider yourself lucky; I was ready to lock you in a room as an impostor. I still believe you might be one, but I think I won't lock you up." He looked at the others and plainly told them to go away and then told me to follow him. I nodded and followed behind him, though it proved difficult because his stride was at a faster pace than my short legs were used to.

Without glancing at me, he said, "They weren't supposed to know that, were they?"

I grimaced; even my real dad had a way of figuring out things. I gave a quiet, "They weren't", and had to catch up after slowing my pace. He stopped outside a door and knocked, resting on the wall while waiting for someone to open. Someone in the room, I had no idea who they were, peaked their heads out and asked, "Yes?". Heero quietly asked something of the man that I couldn't hear and shortly after Relena walked out.

She glanced at him then, to me, and then back at him before saying, "I thought I might be taken from an important meeting for this. What is it, Heero? You don't believe my theory or you think she's a spy?"

He gave her a level stare and then said, "Both, actually, though I'll listen to your reasoning behind it later. I was really just checking to make sure your message was real and she wasn't a spy, though. Since it was, I'm taking her to Maxwell's house. I'm in no mood for baby-sitting, especially if it's not my daughter."

Relena paused for a moment before nodding and telling him that would be all right. She also told him to tell Hilde about her theory so she didn't become too curious. He agreed and I soon I found myself in a car on my way to Hilde's. I remember wondering if each of her four kids would be there too, but didn't ask because I felt this Heero didn't care too much for me. 

During the car ride, I fell deep in sad thought as I became homesick. I remembered how my dad was much nicer to me and wouldn't treat me this badly even if I wasn't his real daughter. Then I wondered about my other half, or whatever she was. If I was here, and she wasn't, then where was she? I had a sickening feeling that I had a actually switched places with the Andrea Yuy of this world. 

            -End Chapter 3


	4. Default Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I remember groggily waking up and found the lights in the room too bright. A face filled my vision as soon as my eyes opened and a familiar face was there. My eyes focused on the person and my mind started working well enough for me to recognize her as Hilde. Though there was something different about her that was hard to figure out. Her eye color was different; deep brown instead of bright blue, but there was something else. 

"I'm so glad you're awake! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up soon." I sat up, though it was hard at first, and looked around the room. A fairly small room with one window, a wooden desk and chair set, and a closet with scratch marks on the door. "What is your name, honey?"

I blinked and looked at the woman I thought was Hilde, "It's Drea. Where am I?"

Hilde frowned as if thinking before answering me, "My house. Is that your full name? First name, I mean."

"No, it's Andrea. Andrea Yuy, if you have to know. Is your name Hilde?" The woman nodded and looked thoughtfully, and concerned, at me.

She asked me if I could get up and walk and I nodded and tried to get out of the bed. After a few wobbly steps, I was all right. I walked to the door then stopped and turned to her, "How did I get here? And why did you need to ask my name?"

Hilde walked over to me and then bent down to my eye level, "I am quite confused, to tell you the truth. Andrea disappears into nowhere and then someone else shows up where she left claiming to be her. Doing a good job, too, for you look almost exactly like her, except that the hair color is off. I'm starting to believe that you might be from another dimension. What are your parents names?" 

"Heero and Relena, or did you know that as well? Hilde or whoever you are."

"I didn't know for sure but that was a good guess I had. That theory of mine is becoming more and more likely by the second, especially because of that scar on your forehead. What do you think of it, Andrea? Or should I say 'Drea'?"

I shrugged to her and then left the room. This was all becoming too strange too fast. I needed to think things over; that's what my dad always told me to do. My thinking was interrupted unfortunately when I stepped outside. All four of Hilde's kids were waiting to great me, even Ryan who was only one and a half.

"It's true!" Jesse exclaimed, "There _is a girl who mommy rushed home with her that looks just like Andrea! Well, with the wrong color hair, though. What's your name? Do you want to be my friend?"_

"I already am your friend as far as know, and I never much liked being it. Now will all of you go away? I want to think in peace." I remember knowing that wouldn't happen; the word "peace" didn't really mean anything to them. As I thought, all of them followed me except Dante, the oldest, who decided he had better things to do with his time.

"How did you get that cut on your head? Why are you ignoring me? What do you mean we're already friends? You still haven't told me your name, what is it?" These were the annoying questions I had to put up with from Jesse as I made my way to the front door of the house. 

"Omae O korosu!" I yelled at them for what I thought was the hundredth time, probably only their first. They blinked and looked at each other—little Ryan had given up his pursuit as well because his legs couldn't carry him quickly enough—then shrugged and continue following me. I growled under my breath and yelled, "I will kill you!" at them. They knew what that meant but you wouldn't know it; they both started giggling and I was ambushed by an assault of tickling. 

I picked up my feet and started running around the house until I could lose them. The two bakas thought it was a game! I really was in a mood for thinking, but I lost it after I somehow let the chasing turn into a game of tag. I actually had fun, too. This never would have happened if my dad was around; he disproved of most things that I thought was fun.

When the other two had tired--or so I got them to think--we sat down on the stairs and soon heard a key turning in the front door. The twins seemed to get renewed strength as they ran to the door screaming, "Daddy! Daddy!". I then took my chance to get away and ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I heard Hilde talking to Duo outside my room and couldn't help but here what she had to say.

She was telling him about me, my resemblance to Relena's daughter and that that was who I was claiming to be, and her theory she had now cemented that I was from another dimension. That's where she said she thinks the 'real' Andrea went. It did bug me that she thought of me as the unreal one. I remember slumping to the floor and leaning on my door as I thought of what my parents would be thinking. I knew neither would be panicking; it just wasn't like them to do that. I missed my dad, knowing him he would probably think the other me, or whoever she was, was a spy or something like that. 

I curled up then and forced myself not to start crying. I was used to being lonely, but never this lonely. I started wondering about the one who should be here instead of me. A thought came to me that seemed all to likely; if I was hear and she wasn't, then I had probably switched places with the Andrea Yuy of this world.

            -End Chapter 4


	5. Default Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

After I fell asleep from my earlier loneliness, I sat up and looked out the window. It was dark outside; I thought it might be about midnight. I went to the closet and eyed the markings that were scratched onto the wall. After looking at each of them for a few moments there was almost no doubt in my mind that these were the exact same markings as the ones I had put on my closet door in the room I had at Hilde's house. 

I then thought of checking the spot where I kept my hidden compartment. After almost ripping apart the wall, I found that that definitely wasn't here, though. I sighed and then glanced in the mirror on the closet door and jumped back in surprise. There was something wrong with my reflection that was obvious right away. Despite the fact that she jumped back from the mirror at the same time as me, I knew she wasn't my reflection; her hair was honey colored and she was dressed differently than me. I put my hand forward to touch her as she did the same and then snapped my hand back a second before it touched; she did the same again. 

I swallowed a few times before getting sound to come out of my mouth—she was doing the same but sound wasn't coming out of her mouth—and said, "You…you aren't…me!"

She finally seemed to regain herself as well and said, "Well, you aren't me either! Wait, brown hair-"

"It's moss green."

"Moss green, what ever, are you…the one that is supposed to be here?" She peered at my hair while fiddling with her own as she said that. I remember thinking that that was very possible. I told her so and she nodded to herself, "Then I think your mom is right." She said and looked at the door to the side of her before looking back.

"My mom? You saw her? Right about what?"

"She said she thinks that these are two different dimensions that we have switched places between. Your dad seems to not believe this but this can prove it!" She seemed excited about all this. I then realized that I was smiling excitedly too. I had to admit that this was pretty interesting; how often does a person get to see a different dimension? I was also jealous of her, though. She got too see my parents! _My parents! and they probably treated her as if she was me. Well, perhaps not my dad, he could be too suspicious, but I was still quite homesick. _

"Well, then we just have to switch back to our right worlds. I can't possibly let you steal away my parents!" She nodded at what I had said and added that she didn't want them; my dad scared her a bit. 

I looked at the mirror before deciding that I would try to walk through it. I said if I could see her in that my dimension, surely I could walk through to there. She shrugged and said it was worth a try while I was already getting ready to walk through. I closed my eyes and took a big step in front of me…

…and appeared standing beside an almost identical twin. "It worked!" I yelled out and jumped up and down as she started doing the same. "Now it's your turn to go through." I told her and she nodded and looked at the mirror. We could see a reflection of both of us staring into the mirror when we looked at it.

"Wait a minute," The other me said, "Shouldn't I be seeing no one in this reflection?"

I shook my head and said it was just because we were both here so we saw the reflection of both of us. She blinked, possibly considering it, before stepping right into the mirror. Her head smacked right against the glass causing a loud sound to rattle the mirror. "OW!" She yelped and instantly started rubbing her head. 

A cry from Hilde asking if she—me—was all right. We both answered yes at almost the exact same time and both smacked a hand over our mouths. We heard footsteps heading towards the door followed by Hilde asking if Jesse was in there too. We looked at each other and shrugged before both answering no at the same time. This time we both smacked our foreheads in unison. 

Hilde opened the door and then jumped at seeing the both of us standing there. I turned to the other me and asked in an annoyed voice, "You didn't lock the door?!"

"I didn't think I needed to! Besides, I didn't think to see you here!"

Hilde raised her hands to silence us as we both started to argue about why to lock the door or not. After some time we both quieted down to listen.

"O.K.," Hilde started, "I don't know why I'm seeing two Yuy kids in front of me but I am. I think I'm going to take the guess now that one of you is from the other dimension like Relena thought. I don't know how this just happened, but I am going to get some Tylenol. When I come back, I will sort this out. I'm glad Relena isn't losing it but I right now I really need some Tylenol."

As Hilde left the room the two of us looked at each other and blinked. I then shrugged and said, "The Hilde from your world seemed to take this sort of thing better; in fact, she was the one to come up with this theory." I shook my head and said, "I think things might really be starting to get to this Hilde. I remember when she was more carefree and took things in stride. This war really is worse than one might think…" 

The other me put on a solemn look to match my own and said, "There is a war happening here? Is that why there was a battle with these big robot things?"

I nodded and told her they were called "Gundams" and "Mobile Suits". I added that my dad and some of his friends were the ones that piloted them. I then got an idea and opened my secret spot in my closet and pulled out my Gundam toys. "See?" I said showing them to her with a smile widening on my face. She nodded and took one looking at with perked interest.

"I like these, can I please have one? To take home with me when we figure this out?" She asked looking at me with hopeful eyes before turning back to the toys with a grin. I remember then starting to take a liking to her. She was, after all, almost just like me.

"Sure," I answered her, "Which one do you want?" She lifted one of the two and I grimaced, "Good choice." I mumbled, "That's NeoWing Zero, my dad's Gundam." I sighed and then nodded and let her have it. She smiled and thanked me for it right as Hilde came back to the room.

"All right, which one of you is Drea?" WE both looked at each other and raised our hands. "No!" She almost yelled at us and brought a hand to rub her head, "_Drea_, not_ An_drea."

We looked at each other and blinked before I raised my hand this time. Hilde let out a small breath and then continued, "O.K., I'm not going to ask why you are both here, but if you know how to go to each other's dimensions, please just get this settled."

I could see Hilde really needed a good night's rest to get rid of her visible migraine so I felt bad about having to hurt her head more, "I don't know how to get her back," I said and pointed to the other me, "But I know how I got here and it won't work with her. Can I see my parents? They can help straighten this out, I'm sure. Where are they? And I hope you give me a different answer than the usual mission and meetings."

Hilde rubbed her temples with both hands before answering, "I keep saying you grow older and older so much with each day that passes…Never mind, no, I was taking care of you—or should I say her? —because you're dad didn't want to. I'll call him up now so that I can get some rest. That is, if Duo gets here to take care of the other four." We both nodded our heads smiling and she left the room with a grimace to go call my dad up.

Less than half an hour later, my dad arrived with Duo and we were both off. It took a bit of time to convince my dad to bring the other me along as well but we finally convinced him. The car ride was a silent one; I was sitting pressed against my dad in the limo he came in and the other me was on my other side trying to edge away from my dad. The glare he gave her whenever she looked at him was clear.

When we finally arrived at the Preventer's base my mom was waiting with bags starting to appear under her eyes. She smiled at me and picked me up when I came close enough and gave the other me an almost equally as warm smile. "I see you have figured something out that I have not?" My mother asked me with a grin.

"Not really figured out," I answered, "More like just got lucky. And you were right, mom! I did go to another dimension! It was so much like this one…and so different. But everyone was there! Well, I didn't get to see everyone I knew, but Hilde's family was all still around; all four of them."

"Calm down, you can tell me about it inside. I have a secluded meeting with Lady Ann and the usual crowd so I think I can bring you into there. She can come too," She said motioning to the other me. "To make it easier, I say we should stick to calling you Drea and her Andrea. Is that all right with you both?" The two of us nodded and she smiled and put me down. We then all headed into the building, my mom leading and my dad in the rear. I remember being so glad to be back with my family. But how did Andrea feel?

            -End Chapter 5


	6. Default Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

To tell the truth, I felt totally awful at the moment. Drea was happily walking between her mom and dad, and I was struggling to keep up with the three of them. I didn't like this world much either; everyone here was so much more cold, it seemed to me. I felt even worse when we walked through the dark hallways of the preventer's base and everyone kept looking at me with this strange glance. 

When we finally reached the room where the meeting would be held, I was about ready to break down and cry. But I didn't; my dad wouldn't want me to, so I refused to let myself. Everyone in the room looked between me and my other self with confused looks until this Relena explained all that had happened and all that they had discovered so far. People seemed to accept her theory but they continued to look at me strangely; I didn't like that; I wished they would just keep their eyes to themselves. 

"So did you call this meeting to try and figure this thing out?" Quatre asked.

"Well, I actually had this meeting for other reasons but now it seems that this may be an important thing to bring up now. There doesn't seem to be any sort of threat from this but it still doesn't seem very good."

Relena paused to look at us before shaking her head and continuing, "I can't begin to imagine how they were able to switch worlds. I will be reporting this to some of our head scientists here; I'm hoping they will be able to come up with better theories than I could."

"So than what should we be discussing here about the matter?" Lady Ann questioned.

"I was thinking some of you should go to the locations where they switched worlds and see what you can find out there; check to see if everything is safe there." Relena answered and looked back at my "twin" and me. She seemed to sigh and then looked back to her friends. "If there's nothing else anyone wishes to bring up on this subject, than I would still like to get on with our regular meeting." When no one said anything she nodded and pulled out a folder from her briefcase.

"Hold on a moment," Lady Ann said, "these two cannot be present for this meeting."

Relena paused and looked at the two or us again before nodding, "I suppose you're right. Sorry, you two, but could you please wait in the cafeteria? I'm sure they will let you eat anything you ask them for there."

Drea nodded and seemed fine about it; she took my hand and led my out of there. I wasn't very reluctant, either. This was especially because I couldn't wait to get all of those eyes off me. 

"It's strange," I started saying to break the silence, "they all look so much like the people I know and yet something about them is so different."

Drea turned to me and nodded, "I know exactly what you mean. I felt the same way when I was in your world, or wherever it was. You know what, though?"

"What?"

"You have to learn to control Hilde's kids!" When she said that I immediately broke up laughing. 

"No, I'm serious!" She continued, "I threatened to kill them and they only turned it into a game!" When I only continued to laugh, she shook her head and grabbed my hand again. "Come on, I've got something to show you here!"

"What?" I asked as she opened a door that led into a dark room.

"It's this really neat place I found one time when I decided to explore this place!"

"Aren't we s'pose to be going to the cafeteria? Your mom said we could get anything we wanted there."

Drea sighed and said, "Don't be chicken! Come on in, this is more fun than cafeteria food!"

"I'm not a chicken!" I protested as she continued to drag me further into the depths of that dark hallway.

"You won't believe-" 

Drea was cut off from what she was about to say when a suspicious scene caught our eyes; a strange group of people dressed in black were sneaking down on ropes with flashlights in their hands. They spotted as a second after we spotted them and they almost immediately had guns in their hands. Drea and I gasped simultaneously.

One of the people dressed in black spoke, "Isn't that the Yuy kid in front of us? The one we were sent to kidnap?"

Another one answered, "That's definitely what it looks like to me! How convenient!"

A third one added, "But who's the second kid? You don't suppose it's one of the other Gundam pilot's kids, do you?"

Throughout this whole dialogue Drea and I stood glued to our spots with fear. The first person to speak shined a flashlight in our faces and we squinted from the blinding light. 

He said, "It can't be! Those two look almost exactly the same. I didn't realize there were twin Yuy children."

"Who cares!" A different person yelled in a whispery voice, "Just grab them both and get out of here before we're caught! We've been extremely lucky so far, let's not ruin it."

They all nodded and slowly walked forward to us with guns pointed right at us. Neither of us seemed to know what to do; we both slowly back up as they slowly walked up towards us.

"Stop moving…and don't yell," One of the people in black said, "Unless you want your head blown up with one of our guns!"

We did just as they said and continued to do so as they picked us up and tied us in one big bag together, their guns still poking towards us. I was terrified; I wished to go home, but that didn't seem very likely at the moment. Why could this have just never happened?

A wailing noise broke my train of thought; an alarm had gone off and cursing spilled out from our captors' mouths. After that happened, our trip in the bag became quite bumpy and painful. We couldn't see what was going on and therefore were even more terrified as we were rushed out of one of the few places where we were safe, or should have been safe, for that matter. 

Soon fresh air was reaching our nostrils and the temperature dropped. That was quite nice, actually, considering we were starting to get extremely hot in the bag together. We were then tossed into the back of what we figured was a truck and were sped away from the Preventers Base. 

Now that we were on solid ground—somewhat solid, the ground kept bumping up and down beneath us—we found a way to worm our way out of that smelly bag. It didn't make a difference though; we were still trapped in the back of the truck with nowhere to go. 

"Hah, look at that!" One of our captors said as he took his mask of his head, "They were able to make it out of that bag!"

"How cute, too bad they're still trapped back there." Someone else said and looked through the window looking from the front of the truck to the back. He grinned wickedly and started chuckling, "Do you suppose we can do anything to them? You know, like torture them or something?"

"Shut up, idiot," A woman's voice chimed in from somewhere in the front of the truck, "We're just kidnapping them to advance us in this war, we don't need to torture the poor things."

"Oh, so you're on their side, Melanie?" The person who suggested the torturing said.

"I never said that," Melanie argued, "But I am human, and so are you. Please try to remember that next time."

"Ouch, Lanie, that hurt! I am quite human. Hey, after we finish with this, you can join me for a drink and I'll show you just how human I am!" The same person added with hints of sarcasm.

"Please, Drake, I'd rather spend my time doing something I like." Melanie said with a bored tone in her voice.

"Like what?"

"Well, pretty much anything else, I guess."

"Would you guys be quiet?" A new voice said from somewhere in the front of the van, "We don't want these girls to find out anything about us! They already know to of your names now." 

"Oh, please, and how is that a threat?" Drake said turning to look at us again. He smiled a wicked grin again and threw some sort of food at us. It didn't hurt too much but it was still very mean. I felt even closer to tears than before.

"I said to leave those girls alone. Now turn around and be quiet; the less I hear from your mouth the more enjoyable this ride will be." Melanie said and moved into the view of the window to look at us. 

"Say," She said to no one in particular, "Could I take these kids to my place? They're pretty cute and I've always wanted some kids to look after."

The first voice to speak before then joined in the conversation saying, "I hope you're not getting soft on us now, Lanie, this is going to be the hard part; to get us to come out on top on this war by getting Yuy to give up his Gundam."

"Augh, didn't I tell you guys to not spoil anything to them? Now they know our plan!" The voice that warned the group before said.

"Relax, Alex, they're not going to be telling anyone this before it already gets known to the Gundam pilots." Drake said and turned to grin at us again. "Yep, I hope you two come to like us 'cause we'll be seeing a lot of each other now!"

Drea seemed to have had enough of this because her first started shaking and she got up from her seat to yell, "You people will never get away with this!!! My daddy is going to rescue me and then you'll be _very_ sorry you ever even had the idea to come and kidnap us!"

"Oh, I'm shaking!" Drake said sarcastically, "Your annoying father won't be able to find you, and even if he does, he won't be able to rescue you!" He turned back away from the window muttering something about, "Little brats". 

Drea sighed and sat back down; she seemed disappointed and hopeless. I decided I should probably try to cheer her up, "Don't you worry! I'm sure someone will rescue us, despite what these mean people say! Now don't lose hope, O.K.?"

She smiled up at me and nodded, "Thanks, and you're right. Now let's both be strong, O.K.?"

"O.K.!"

"Hey, we're here!" Alex yelled as the truck rolled to stop, "Now blindfold those kids or something 'cause we don't want them to know where we took them to."

"Really, man…" Drake rolled his eyes and got out of the car. A few moments later he reappeared as he opened the doors in the back of the truck and entered with a gun and a wooden beam in his hand.

"Nighty-night, kiddies." He said as he swung the wooden beam and knocked us both out cold in one hit. My world—this world—seemed to swirl around me before darkness filled my vision and I lost all consciousness. 

                        -End Chapter Six


End file.
